Todoroki AU: A Hero's Warmth
by FireFairyFates
Summary: Todoroki's meeting with his mom hasn't been talked about that much in the series, so I thought I'd make my own interpretertion of what I think happend. I hope you enjoy.


Todoroki took a deep breath and laid the handle between his fingers, and pulled the door to the side. There she was, looking out through her window, sitting on her bedside, with the wind gently carrying her hair. He walked inside and shut the door after him.

"Hi mom." she turned her head around, looking at Todoroki with her calm white eyes.

"Shoto.."

 **A Hero's Warmth**

 **A Todoroki Story by FireFairyFates**

" _I'd like to request taking her outside."_

" _O-oh.. But sir Todoroki, she isn't"_

" _I don't care. I need to take her somewhere."_

"Here mom, we're going outside today." Todoroki said with an empty smile as he pushed her wheelchair forward through the corridor. She was wearing a white coat over the hospital scrubs, and Todoroki had moved her hair back so she'd be able to see better. Two of the hospital personnel pushed the door open as they passed through. One of them bent over towards Todoroki and said:

"Try to keep her away from anything like fire. She's very sensitive around that."

"Yes." he nodded and looked back at his mom. * _I said I'd get you out of here, and this is my first step to do so.*_

Outside the sun was in beaming heat, birds were chirping and the sounds of playing children, splashing water and barking dogs filled the park. In the whirl of happy family picnics, and reuniting friends we find Todoroki calmly walking through on gravel path with his mom in a wheelchair gently looking around her with an expressionless face.

"We used to go here all the time when I was a kid, remember?" Todoroki said as he looked around. "Me and Fuyumi used to throw a ball just over the lake there." he nodded towards it, where a gang of kids now where running through with a kyte. "Then we'd run over to the blanket you'd laid out for us, and we'd eat ice cream together." he smiled. "I saw that in some of the fotoalbums you made." there was no reaction from her, but he hadn't been anticipating one either.

Todoroki eyes was caught on something. "Do you want ice cream? We could take one if you'd want." he said and looked down on her. There wasn't a response. "I think you'd like it." he turned the wheelchair and walked across towards the bar where the menu was taped to the outside of the kiosk. "That one, that's the one you used to have." Todoroki pointed over the chair, and she looked up at it.

"We'll take two of those." he said to the man behind the counter gave them a nod.

"Thanks for purchasing." Todoroki grabbed them over the counter and looked back at his mom at the side of the building, looking at some kids running past them.

"Here." he reached it over to her, and she gently moved her hand off the armrest and grabbed it. "Let's get going. There's a place I want to show you." he pushed her wheelchair forward again.

"Shoto.." she said quietly.

"It's fine mom. I promise."

Todoroki stopped in front of a now decimated playground at the end of the park. With a rusty wore down slide, and a pair of swings where one chain had broken down under the years. The entire place was overgrown, and even grass had started to grow throughout the sand.

"Remember this place mom?" she was looking at it, and Todoroki wasn't sure if she was getting anything from it. "All of us were here that day. You, me, sis, and both of my brothers. I remember that we ran down the slide together back then." Todoroki eyes was stuck to the slide. "And I remember you froze the slide, so we'd go faster."

A scene where the surroundings was ice, and there was light at the end of the tunnel flashed for her eyes.

"That's really all I remember from that day. But It's some memories I'd never want to forget." he had a sad smirk on his face.

"Shoto.." she whispered again. "You loved the swings, right?" her voice was so meager, but he recognized it so well.

"It was my favorite part. Though I wasn't very good at it." he smiled making her laugh for a short while.

"D-do you remember when you fell, and cried for so long I had stay in your room the entire evening?" she had a calm expression with a smile as she asked.

"I guess I was a real crybaby." she laughed again.

"Do you remember when-" she stopped, as a scream flew by in her head. "I-I'm so sorry!" she yelled out and laid her hands over her face. "I didn't want too! I didn't want to hurt you!" she yelled. Todoroki took a deep breath and laid a hand on her shoulder from behind.

"It's fine mom. I bear no ill will against you, remember? I forgave you a long time ago." she was crying with her face buried in her hands. "You didn't want to harm me I know."

"I'm sorry.. I'm so, so sorry.."

"Maybe we should head back, before someone gets worried where we went." said Todoroki and pushed up the wheelchair again. "We'll go out again some other day. I think this was enough." he looked down at her and moved back his hand from her shoulder. Meanwhile in her hand, the untouched ice cream had started to melt.

 _His scream was cold, as it howled through the entire house, he threw his hands up against his face and screamed as he fell to the floor in deep agony._

" _N-no.. No no no no no.." the kettle crashed into the ground and she walked back, with her hands up against her face. Her eyes were widened and screamed in fear. "SHOTO!" she yelled and threw herself forward trying to reach her hands towards him, but he was beyond response, rolling towards the ground, as tears poured down his face, holding his hands over his left eye. "No no no no.." she stood on her knees unknowing of what to do as tears started to run down her cheeks. "What have I done..? What have I done!" she cried in true desperation._

" _The hell's going on here!"_

" _E-Enji? I.. I.." she began._

" _What did you do, you damned woman!" he threw her out of his way into the cabinets to the right, where she yelled out in pain and took herself for her shoulder. "What have you done to my masterpiece!?" he yelled and looked on as Shoto cried in pain._

" _H-help him! Please! You can't just-" she began._

" _You'll pay for this you wench!" he struck her straight across her face, throwing her down into the ground, where she gasped for air, and coughed._

" _P-please don't.." she began._

" _I'm going to hit you into you tell me what you did to my masterpiece!" he raised his hand against her._

" _N-no! Stop!" Todoroki's voice cramped up beneath his tears as he looked up. "Don't hurt her! Don't hurt mama!"_

"I've gotta get going now mom." Todoroki stood up from the chair in the calm room, where the breeze gently lifted their hair. "There's some homework due for tomorrow and-" her cold hand wrapped around his left cheek.

"You're so warm." Todoroki was surprised, and in a sense captured by those words, he wasn't able to take her eyes off her even though she wasn't looking back at him at all, her stare was blank and emotionless. "You're not like your father, right, Shoto?" her voice was so low, almost at the brink of unhearable.

"No.." he had to swallow down his tears. She smiled and her thumb moved across his scar.

"You're so kind.. And helpful.. You've always been." she whispered and left Todoroki without a will to answer. He just wanted to hear her speak, and see her smile, to feel her touch gently against him. "I'm so happy I had you Shoto.." she looked up at him. "You're so much warmer than your father ever was." tears rolled down her eyes, as she held up a shaky smile.

"Mom.." tears ran down Todoroki's eyes. She laid her arms around him and tucked him close to her.

"I want you to be happy too Shoto. You've always wanted to help people, so that's what you should do." She didn't say anything else, and nor did Todoroki. Their tears spoke for them.

"Hey Todoroki! Is that you over there!?" Todoroki looked over to his right, seeing three familiar faces come towards him. "What you doing out here?" Kirishima asked as he stopped to gain some breath just next to him. Behind him Bakugo and Sero approached.

"I was just meeting somebody."

"The hell kinda meekly answer is that!?" yelled Bakugo and had his fingers twist.

"Bet it was some girl, eh?" grinned Sero.

"Ah no way! Todoroki is way too cool to be meeting some chick in secret!" yelled Kirishima.

"I'll be going now." Todoroki started to walk away.

"Hey wait a second, icy hot." Bakugo took a step forward, and Todoroki stopped. "You're a damn pushover, you know that right? So next time we fight, you'd better bring all you've got to that fight, cause I'll crush you if you don't!" he pointed at him and then formed his hand into a hard shaped fist. "You got that, flame brain!?" Todoroki smiled in a scoff.

"Wowowow! Todoroki is smiling!? Did you get hit in the head or something man?" Kirishima looked almost nervous.

"You know what Bakugo..." Todoroki turned around and looked at him. With his eyes beaming in life and emotion. "Next time we fight, I'll win." all three of them jerked back. Todoroki then turned around and continued to walk.

"Just me.. Or was something totally different about that dude just now..?" Sero watched as Todoroki went away over the street.

"Yeah.. He was like so totally more-"

"Hot.." hissed Bakugo.

"Oh I didn't know you were into that kinda stuff Bakugo." grinned Sero with Kirishima giggling behind him.

"Ah shut it looser! You know that's not what I meant! Idiots!"

Todoroki walked with calm steps away from them, when he glanced back at the hospital behind him. "I love you too mom." he said out loud. _And I promise that I'll always hold true to you. From now on I'll use my flames and ice. But now, I can fight on knowing I got both sides from you. My warmth isn't like my fathers. It's yours._


End file.
